The present invention relates in general to suspension systems for motor vehicles, and more particularly to a solid state cup device that assists a coil-over arrangement of an air suspension system by providing a smoother lift and lowering of a motor vehicle in motion.
Motor vehicles that provide comfort and style are in high demand. State-of-the-art accessories are often installed in motor vehicles to enhance comfort and style. Many accessories are available in the marketplace that are specifically designed to improve the appearance and adjust the height of almost any brand of motor vehicle. Suspension systems are widely used in motor vehicles to enhance the quality of ride. Different types of suspension systems include an air-bag suspension system, a can-over suspension system, and an air tank cylinder suspension system.
An air-bag suspension system consists of strong rubber bags that act as an air container. The bags are connected to an air compressor. As the air compressor pumps air into the bag, it inflates, which in turn raises the vehicle. When the air is released from the bag, it lowers the vehicle. Components of an air bag unit consists of two heavy duty compressors, one or two 4 or 5 gallon air tanks, W-Lock fitting, pressure switches, and solenoids. U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,001 to McGee describes an air-bag suspension system, comprising an air bag between an axle and the frame of a vehicle that can raise or lower the axle by inflating or deflating.
A can-over suspension system is similar to the air-bag suspension system. In an air-bag suspension system, the air-bag sits on top of the strut, replacing the springs, or on top of the springs. However, in a can-over suspension system, a smaller bag is wrapped around the strut, eliminating the springs all together. A motor vehicle would be 100% dependent on the bags in a can-over suspension system, making it impossible to ride without the bag inflated.
An air tank cylinder system is made with a cast material that sits on top of a coil over suspension. Components of the air tank cylinder system include a 3 gallon air tank, a high speed compressor, a paddle valve switch, a 200 psi dual needle gauge, shock absorbers, and 4 air cylinders.
Other suspension systems are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,387 issued to Beard describes an active vehicle suspension employing a multi-point support system between a vehicle's chassis and cab. Each support point has an isolator which includes a linear hydraulic actuator that is connected at its quiet end to the payload by a passive vibration isolator and is connected at its vibrating end to the chassis. Each isolator also has a support spring to off-load the majority of the weight of the cab from the hydraulic actuator. An accelerometer is mounted to sense movement at a point between the linear hydraulic actuator and the passive vibration isolator. An electrical signal produced by the accelerometer is processed to operate a hydraulic valve that controls movements of the hydraulic actuator so that transmission of vibrations from the chassis to the cab is attenuated.
Another example of a suspension system is U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,467 to Lafferty which describes an air spring apparatus for vehicle suspension. An active air cylinder and piston of the apparatus are connected in series with the vehicle suspension. An inactive air cylinder constituting an air column extension of the active air cylinder is connected in series with the active air cylinder by an air conduit. The spring rate of the system is automatically adjustable to produce optimum isolation of impulsive forces and to maintain the forces on the road under dynamic conditions essentially equal to those forces under static conditions.
Unlike Beard and Lafferty, the present invention does not replace a vehicle normal suspension system, but instead is an adjunct to an existing coil over suspension system for additional support in the lifting and lowering of a motor vehicle in motion.
All of the above-mentioned inventions are complex and contain electronic and rubber components, making them more subject to failure. For example, solenoids would tend to get stuck due to dust accumulation, causing the system to fail, which may also damage other vehicle systems. Rubber parts are easily punctured by objects on the road that are swept up from the tire, causing pressure loss. Failure of the suspension system often renders the vehicle immobile. Finally, not only does the complexity of these systems make them more subject to failure, they are also more difficult to install or replace.
Instead of designing a new and more complex suspension system that may be subject to failure, the present invention provides a solution for added vehicle suspension support in the form of a car accessory that may be added to any coil over suspension systems. It comprises no electronic components or rubber parts, and is completely mechanical. Moreover, the suspension device is easy to install, designed to withstand daily wear and tear, and would not render the vehicle immobile should failure result. The inventive device is placed on top of any coil over suspension system, thereby making a ride more comfortable. There are no air bags that can cause pressure loss or electronic components that can malfunction, and since the device is comprised of aluminum, the device may also withstand daily wear and tear. Should failure of the inventive device occur, the vehicle may still operate with the existing coil-over suspension system. Other objects of the present invention will become better understood with reference to appended Summary, Description and claims.